One or more aspects of the inventive concept relate to microelectronic memory devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to microelectronic memory devices including a capacitor in a cell array region, and a signal transfer conductive layer in a cell array region and a core/peripheral region and methods of fabricating the same.
Microelectronic memory devices may be divided into a cell array region and a core/peripheral region. In the cell array region, a cell array including a plurality of unit memory cells arranged in a matrix to store data is formed. In the core/peripheral region also referred to as a “peripheral region”, a plurality of peripheral circuits are formed so as to transmit data from the outside to the cell array region or transmit data from the cell array region to the outside.